


Trust Her To Tell You

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, First Time, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Mrs Danvers has always been anxious about disappointing Rebecca. But one day in September, she finds out that she need not have worried.
Relationships: Mrs. Danvers (Rebecca)/Rebecca de Winter
Kudos: 18





	Trust Her To Tell You

Rebecca was lying face down on the divan in the bathroom, steem still seeming to rise off her very skin. Her teint glowed from the heat, cheeks flushed, and all together she looked quite lovely, Mrs. Danvers thought, in her single peach slip. Water ran in rivulets down her elegant neck, dripping from the dark hair that was beginning to curl. 

Mrs. Danvers stepped closer. Sometimes, Rebecca would take her baths alone, and sometimes, she would call for Danny to help. Today, she had bathed herself but instructed Danny to stand in front of the door until she called for her. Intimately familiar with her mistress's routines, Danny took hold of the jar of scented lotion without having to ask what needed to be done. She closed the remaining distance between them, gingerly sat down on the edge of the divan, and began to spread the cream over Rebecca's skin. 

Rebecca hummed once in approval, but otherwise stayed silent, her eyes closed, dark lashes fluttering against her sculpted cheeks. Strands of hair fell into her face and Mrs. Danvers gently brushed them back, the movement almost unconscious, if her heart weren't beating so loudly in her chest. 

She was glad that the house was quiet again. 

Two days ago, a Saturday it was, Rebecca had hosted a large hunting party, the first in the autumn season, and raucous men had been trampling around Manderley all weekend. Maxim had fled further into the countryside before the whole affair began. And Danny had run everything, every meal, and most of the preparations, so that her mistress could enjoy herself. So that Rebecca could rush her horse into the woods, toting a rifle, skillfully leaving most of her hunting party behind. She was the first back with a kill. 

Now, two days later, they were settling back into their weekly routine - or would have, if Rebecca hadn't laughed it off, saying she felt much too sore to do any work yet. Her words and laughter echoing in Danny's mind, the housekeeper moved from Rebecca's upper body down to her feet, her calves, massaging the lotion into the skin. She could feel knots of tension and sore muscles beneath her fingertips, and dug in deeper. Rebecca hummed again. 

Danny made her way up Rebecca's body, past the knees and along her thighs. She was horrified but also thrilled when they parted easily for her, Rebecca allowing her companion to touch the insides. Her peach slip had ridden up a little as she moved, and Danny could see a tantalising hint of Rebecca's backside. Her hands kept moving towards it, her heart close to imploding in her chest, as she tried to keep her breathing very even. 

_"You'll tell me when you do not like something, Madam?", she had asked Rebecca, for the hundredth or even thousandth time in their lives, as they discussed the preparations of the upcoming hunt. Mrs. Danvers was nervous to be left in charge. She depended on Rebecca to make the decisions, so that she could be absolutely certain she had pleased Rebecca in the end. "Of course, Danny", Rebecca had assured her with a smile, and a wink which made Danny's heart stutter, and she was still flustered as she went over the meals, noting where Rebecca had crossed things out, and where she had written down each sauce._

Yes, Rebecca would always speak up when she did not like something. And Danny had chosen to trust in that, trust in Rebecca, and believe that she would not be banished from Manderley if she did something wrong. And so, with trembling fingertips, she brushed the rise of Rebecca's ass.

Rebecca did not protest. She stayed perfectly still, her catlike eyes closed, her breathing even. And so, releasing the breath that Danny had been holding, she brushed her thumb along the line of her mistress's behind. Inched her hand upwards, until she was palming Rebecca's bottom. And Rebecca... let out a contented sigh, and let her proceed. 

Incredulous, but also delighted, Danny began to massage her mistress's ass, growing more confident and defter in her motions, treating the behind which was sore from the hunt and all the riding. She brushed away the peach slip, no longer a mystery but a mere annoyance in her path, and continued on with her task. By the time she was done, she had massaged Rebecca neck to toes. 

Rebecca stretched and got up, adjusting the slip and wrapping herself in a bathrobe. 

"Thank you, Danny", she said, pressing a kiss to her housekeeper's cheek as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then Danny was left behind, shocked. 

* * *

Rebecca hummed a little tune as she strode from the bathroom to her bed chamber, feeling how her muscles were now wonderfully loose, relishing the echo of Danny's touch on her skin. She only wished there had been more. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted. She got into bed and imagined Danny's fingers dipping lower, beneath the curve of her ass, to her hot and wanting center. Without conscious thought, Rebecca began touching herself. After all, her husband was still gone for the night. When she reached her own middle, she realised the folds were already damp. _Damn_ , she thought, Danny had really done a number on her this time. She slipped two of her own fingers inside, the other hand busy on top, as her heart beat out a rising rhythm, insisting, Danny, Danny, Danny. 

Danny's fingers deep inside of her. The little sounds Danny made during the day. Rebecca knew them all. She amplified them in her mind, pretended to hear them in the dark, quiet bed chamber. And finally, the image of Danny's head between her legs, almost enough to tip her over the edge. Rebecca could practically feel her fingers winding themselves into Danny's meticulously styled hair, making it come apart as she kept her housekeeper's mouth where she needed it. 

Would Danny be as conscientious in this as she was in everything she did? Eager to please only her? Or would she let passion get the better of her, her strive for perfection slipping just this once? The thoughts drove Rebecca wild until she had made herself come. But making herself come was nowhere near enough at this point. She needed to know. She needed _Danny_.

She swung her legs out of bed and called for her. A mere minute later, Danny stood in her door. At a loss for words, Rebecca greeted her with a kiss. A single, passionate, heated, kiss. When she pulled away, it took her housekeeper an immense amount of focus to ask:

"Was there something you needed, Madam?"

"Yes", Rebecca breathed, "you."

Her heart almost gave out when Mrs. Danvers searched her face, pursing her lips. For a terrible second, she thought the other woman might say no. Instead all she said when she spoke was:

"You'll tell me if you do not like something?"

"Always", Rebecca replied with a dazzling smile, and then she kissed Mrs Danvers again, and led her over to the bed.


End file.
